The Legends Shall Fall, A Hero Will Rise
by Zerios Nights
Summary: In a world where Pokemon can become weapons and/or armour. A syndicate rises called the Council of Legends, wanting control of everyone and everything. The world is thrown into chaos, waiting for a hero to stop the madness.
1. Prologue

The Legends Shall Fall, A Hero Will Rise

**Prologue – Before It All Began**

Earth, inhabited far and wide by humans and Pokémon, expect these Pokémon are not the ones we all know and love. They have the power to become weapons and/or armour with the help of a human partner. Having come to terms with this, humans have used their power for the greater good or for their own selfish needs, but they have worked to keep a balance between the two. However, one day this shall be disrupted, unknown to the people of Earth a new syndicate has been planning on claiming the world for their own.

In the syndicate's base of operation, a man draped in a white cloak with black and gold boots sits in a large throne room, on a throne with a golden crescent above him, with nothing but pillars reaching to the ceiling, a red carpet reaching from the grand door to where he is sitting and large stain glass windows depicting the origin of Earth.

Suddenly, two figures walk into the throne room kneeling in front of the throne. The person on the left, whose face was obscured by a visor with two horns extending out, had deep blue hair reaching his shoulders; wearing armour with markings similar to Dialga, the Pokémon of Time, having also Dialga's chest plate with the diamond in the centre and its fin-like structure on his back touching the floor with a sword strapped to his side. The man on the left, like the other man, had many features similar to Palkia, having two round shoulder plates both having a pearl in the centre, armour with Palkia's markings covering it with a dark purple cape, being the full length of his body, and a helmet resembling Palkia's head revealing dark red eyes almost devoid of emotion, with a lance resting on the floor beside him.

The man resembling Dialga was the first to speak. "My Lord, we have begun the first stage of your plan."

Upon hearing this, the man bellowed. "Excellent Galiad, Palaki, you two have always been most loyal to me. That is why I have intrusted you with this great task."

Palaki, the man that resembles Palkia, responds with. "We live to serve you My Lord."

"Yes and soon we shall have an army under our control so that we may take our rightful places as rulers of Earth." The man says, as if announcing to the world, then proceeds to laugh manically before declaring. "And with this plan we cannot fail. I mean … how easy is it to … 'persuade' children?"

* * *

Peacefully unaware of the danger looming upon the world, two children are playing on the pathways of their hometown, Pallet Town. One of the children was Ash, with black spiky hair and brown eyes, wearing a red and yellow tank top and blue shorts. The other child was Dawn, with blue hair coming to her shoulders, wearing a short blue dress. With them was a Pikachu and a Piplup playing alongside them.

"Come on Dawn. Bet you can't catch me." Ash called poking his tongue out to provoke Dawn, with Pikachu beside him copying his actions.

"That's it Ash. When I get you you're gonna get it." Dawn screamed as she begins to charge towards Ash leaving her Piplup in the dust.

In her pursuit of Ash, Dawn ended up running into someone knocking Dawn onto the floor. Looking up she flinches with fear in eyes at the figure standing in first of her. For before her stood a woman dressed in a grey skin suit with a yellow rib cage going around her stomach. Her hair made into four ponytails, blonde becoming grey towards the tips, with the fringe being held up by a crescent on her forehead. The thing with the woman that had Dawn frozen in fear was her eyes. Red and malevolent as if they were piercing Dawn's soul.

Seeing the terrified girl on the floor, the woman smirks.

"So you're the one my Master asked me to look for." Her voice cold and lifeless. "You and your Piplup will make a good addition to our cause."

Picking Dawn up by the front of her dress, the girl could hardly scream as her throat felt like it was blocked by something. She could hardly hear Piplup crying as if begging the woman to realise his friend. However, luckily, Ash was able to hear Piplup's cries. Turning around he sees Dawn being grabbed by the mysterious woman.

"Oh no, Dawn! Come on Pikachu!" Ash said, before he darted back, with Pikachu close behind, towards Dawn and Piplup thinking of a way to rescue her.

Stopping a few feet away from them, Ash starts pelting rocks and any other throw able items he could find towards the woman. Unfortunately for Ash, one hits the woman but he soon wished he hadn't. The woman dropped Dawn on the floor and turned towards Ash. Her eyes glowing crimson red with malice intent, both her arms start radiating a strange black aura suddenly turning into claws. Without a moment's hesitation she darts towards Ash prepare to cut him where he stood. Ash tried all he could to run but couldn't. He was frozen in place, his legs refusing to move, only able to move his arms to try and defend himself. Sensing his friend in danger, Pikachu rushes towards Ash but started to glow yellow and then dashes towards him causing a blinding light forcing Ash's eyes shut.

A loud clang was all that was heard afterwards. Feeling something weighing his arms down, Ash opens his eyes to see a sword in his hand, preventing the claws from cutting him. It resembled that of a normal sword except the cross guard was shape like Pikachu's head, with two spikes reaching down to his hands, and the hilt resembling Pikachu's tail. Before she could finish him, she freezes and shortly afterwards mutters something under her breath. She jumps back and suddenly changed her form but before Ash could see what she looked like she vanished into a nearby shadow. At that moment the sword started to glow again transforming back into Pikachu. Sharing a look of confusion between them they were brought out of it by the sound of crying. Remember Dawn, Ash rushes to find her. Following the crying he finds her in a bunch of bushes kneeling down holding onto Piplup tightly, hiding from the mysterious woman.

Hearing the bushes rustle, Dawn flinched thinking the woman has found her. Although she is relieved when it was Ash who appeared.

Upon seeing her, Ash held out his hand and spoke to Dawn in a calm reassuring voice. "It's okay Dawn; you can come out now she's gone."

Unable to hold back the tears, she jumps up, dropping Piplup on his head, and crushes Ash in a tight hug, causing Ash's face to glow a light pink.

"I was so scared Ash. I thought she was gonna take me away." Sobbing, unable to complete a full sentence without taking deep breaths.

"No need to worry Dawn." Reciting Dawn's favourite catchphrase, putting his arms around her, "I'll make sure nothing like that ever happens again. I promise."

* * *

In a lab, located somewhere in the Kanto region, a scientist, with purple hair, in a lab coat with a purple tail protruding the bottom of the coat is busy staring into many computer screens trying to make sense of all the readings. Unbeknownst to the scientist a girl, with long pink hair, styled into two pigtails, in a pink dress coming to her knees and pink boots with a pink tail, much thinner than the scientist, sneaks up behind him floating besides him.

"Hey Towwem, what do all these bars mean?!" the girl said loudly causing the scientist, Towwem, to jump and glare at the girl.

"Emw what have I said about disturbing me whilst I'm working?" Towwem demands almost shouting, but can never always find it in him to shout at her.

Landing back on the ground Emw, looking gloomily at her feet, replies. "I'm worried about you Towwem. Ever since you know what happened you've spent most of your time in front of these computers. You never make time for me." Suddenly tears start forming in her eyes. Towwem notices this and leaves his computers to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Emw. But you know I'm doing this for the both of us, so we can go back to living our normal lives." Resting his hands on her shoulders, he continues saying. "Tell you what tomorrow we will do anything you want, okay?"

To which Emw snaps her head up, with a huge smile beaming across her face, and shouts, "Yeah!"

Suddenly alarms started going off from the computers. Towwem rushes over to them, reading each and every screen seeing what was causing the alarms. However, they soon stopped leaving Towwem confused.

"Towwem, what was that just now?" Emw asked slightly scared.

Snapping Towwem out of his state of confusion he replies, "I don't know Emw. According to the reading there was two large surges of energy being realised somewhere in Kanto, but it's gone now. However, there's a third but is very weak at this point."

Shrouded in mystery Towwem decides to leave it for the night and get so sleep, sighing as he knows a busy day awaits him in the morning.

* * *

**Hello beautiful readers, Zerios here. Hope you all enjoyed reading my first story. There may not be an update for awhile as I need to plan the next chapter plus I wanted to test the water with this story, see what people think and where I can improve to make the story more enjoyable for you guys and girls. So CRITICISE AWAY! **


	2. Chapter 1 - This is my power!

The Legends Shall Fall, A Hero Will Rise

**Arc 1 – Rise of the Council**

**Chapter 1 – This is my power?!**

Darkness everywhere. All light lost. Endlessly running. Red eyes looming from the shadows. Little chance of escape. The being vanishes. The floor ripples. A woman emerges from the depths. Eyes glowing red. A dark aura creeps out of her hands. Grabbing hold. Vision, fading. Life, drained. All hope, lost.

"NOOOOOO!" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs. Sitting upright in her bed panting covered in a cold sweat, tear streaming down her face. Piplup, now awake, was flailing about trying to find the cause of Dawn's scream. Noticing Piplup panicking, she goes to reassure him.

"It's okay Piplup. I just had a nightmare, no need to worry." She said smiling, hoping it would calm the little blue penguin down. Thankfully she had succeeded as Piplup drifted back to sleep.

'_Why is it always that same nightmare? Why can't I get her out of head?_' Becoming lost in her thoughts she thinks back to what happen when she was younger. Eight years have passed since the mysterious woman's sudden appearance and disappearance. Ever since that day Dawn has been unable to go anywhere alone in case the woman came back. Luckily, during the time between then and now, Ash was more than willing to be there for her, which never worried her one bit as he was her knight in casual armour. But it never stopped Dawn from being scared of the shadows, always seeing those red eyes, always thinking '_she's there waiting for me I just know it_'.

Noticing the state she was in, her pyjamas being stuck to her body due all the sweat, Dawn gets out of bed and goes for a quick shower and then throwing on her favourite outfit, a black dress with pink around the bottom, pink boots with black knee high socks and a white beanie. Once she is done sorting her hair out, she heads downstairs to find her mum in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Morning Mum" Dawn said taking a seat by the kitchen counter.

"Good morning Dear" Replied her mum, Johanna, with a smile on her face. Johanna, much like her daughter, had dark blue eyes and hair but styled as an afro. "Are you looking forward to your 'date' to Saffron City with Ash?"

Dawn takes a while to reply, but not without her cheeks turn a light pink, as she has yet to tell her mum what happened eight years ago and let her believe what she wanted to about her and Ash.

"MUM!" Dawn whined. "It's not a date. You know I've wanted to go back there, but with you being busy with work, Ash offered to take me there"

"Okay dear. Just don't be too hard on the boy and drag him all around the shops till closing time like you did last time" Johanna teases "Poor Delia thought her son had been replaced by a zombie"

Pouting, with her arms crossed, Dawn replies "I wasn't that bad plus Ash didn't complain so how was I supposed to know. Now can I please have breakfast Ash will be here in an hour?"

"3am, time to train buddy" said a black hair teen, waking his partner up. Both Ash and Pikachu snuck out of the Ketchum household, trying to no disturb Delia, who has yet to discover about Pikachu's transformation, to go to their secret training ground located on the outskirts of Pallet. After discovering Pikachu's ability to transform into the sword, they have both been training every day both for Pikachu to get use to transforming and so Ash can practice using the sword. During his 8 years of training, Ash has discovered several techniques he is able to use whilst Pikachu is a sword. He discovered that the sword can create electricity at Ash's will, after getting fried by it several times, through months of practice he has been able to create a wave of electricity, which he named Thunderbolt, and focusing it into a ball on the sword, named Electro Ball. He also found that he could move up to three times faster when Pikachu is in his hands.

While the attack 8 years ago did not traumatise Ash like it did Dawn, he had used it as a reason to become stronger, to protect those close to him. The image of Dawn with tears streaming down her face always gave Ash the motivation to keep training no matter how exhausted he felt. She also had closed herself from the outside world never wanting to go outside due to the fear of being taken by the shadows. Because of this Ash spent more time with the bluenette, to cheer her up and to make her feel safer. During the time they've spent together his feelings for the girl has changed but was unable to work out what these feelings could mean.

After spending a good few hours training, Ash and Pikachu rush back home to get back into bed before his mum wakes up and also to get ready for his day out with Dawn. Once in his room he waits until he hears his mum moving around in the hallway and down the stairs before he starts to get dressed. Deciding to wear a black jacket with a yellow stripe across it, a white shirt, black fingerless gloves, blue trousers and black shoes. Usually he would have worn a hat with anything he wore but today he decided against it. Once dressed, he and Pikachu ran out of his room and down into the kitchen saying good morning to his mum and grabbing some breakfast before rushing out of the house towards Dawn's.

Upon collecting Dawn, Ash, Dawn and their Pokémon headed to Saffron City. During the bus journey the two teens partook in random conversations, ranging from embarrassing moments at school that week to the food they're going to eat today, though that was mostly Ash. Whereas as Pikachu and Piplup watched as the world went by from the window. Once they arrived in Saffron City, they spent the day roaming the city, going into many different shops, most of which were cloth shops much to Ash's despair, and then to an arcade as an apology from Dawn for dragging Ash around clothes shopping. Once they were done in the arcade it was time for them to make their way home. Heading through the business district they are stopped by a beam of darkness coming out of one the buildings ahead of them, followed by an explosion. Emerging from the destruction were two men and two Pokémon, the first was a tall muscular man, with a lit cigar in his mouth, with black spiked hair wearing a tank top and camouflage trousers, grinning as he emerges, with a Pangoro by his side almost mimicking the man. The other was a smaller, scrawnier man, with a hunch, dressed like a member of a biker gang, constantly laughing, and with him was a Mightyena the cause of the dark beam. People start running from the two, fearing for their lives, going as far and as fast as their legs would take them.

"HA I doubt they're even here in Saffron. Everyone's a bunch of cowards, what a waste." Said the muscular man.

The scrawny one beside him replies, still laughing, "Hahahahaha well so much for having some fun, eh boss hehehehehe."

As they look on at the mayhem their eyes fall upon Dawn, Piplup, Ash and Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu both prepared to fight with Dawn staying close to Ash as, to her, it would be the safest place to be right now.

"Don't tell me you two are the fun he promised." Suddenly the muscular man started to laugh; his voice dominating all other sound. "You'd hardly be a warm up."

"But that girl will probably be somethin' eh boss." the scrawny man now licking his lips in excitement. "We'd defiantly have some fun with her hehehe."

As soon as the words reached her ears, Dawn rush behind Ash grabbing him knowing that Ash would never let anything happen to her. Ash tries his best not to blush, not wanting to give the scrawny man and his boss any potential leverage. Looking towards Pikachu, Ash gives him a signal to get ready to transform.

"And what makes you think you can beat me? I'd probably be in a league of my own against you." Hoping that his taunt worked his looks at the muscular man, but unfortunately he had failed in deterring them, for the man was grinning.

"A league of your own eh boy." He steps forward, the Pangoro following, "I'm guessing you're in the minor leagues then. Pangoro, why don't we show these runts what they're dealing with." At that moment Pangoro starts glowing. The light then engulfs the man then slowly begins taking form. As the light fades, the man now has on a black flat cap, with the cigar still in his mouth, a black trench coat with no top on underneath revealing his chest, grey trousers, black boots and giant gauntlets on both hands.

"So your Pokémon can transform into a weapon too?" Ash asked starting feel nervous.

"You could say that, instead of just a weapon Pangoro has become armour for me. That is what a type 2 Weapokénizer can do." Confused by what the man had just said Ash pushes it to the back of his mind and signals for Dawn to move back.

"Well then looks like this will be a fair fight then. Pikachu, let's go!" Replying with a nod, Pikachu turns towards Ash glowing and then jumps towards him. Changing into his sword form as Ash grabs the light.

"So he was right." Grinning menacingly, "Alright boy your mine! Sid, the girl is yours!"

"Sure thing boss" Sid says with his Mightyena now glowing cloaking him in a dark aura. As it dissipates, he now has the top of his head covered by Mightyena's, his arms and body are cover in its fur with claws protruding through his knuckles and his feet transformed into Mightyena's paws. With Dawn out in the open, Sid races towards her. Seeing him approach Dawn turns and starts to run away with Piplup behind her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ash shouts as he moves to get in the way of Sid, however, he suddenly jumps over Ash but before Ash could react the muscular man charges towards him with one of his fists glowing red about to punch Ash. He successfully blocks the punch but at the cost of Sid getting away.

"You're fight is with me boy." Said the man, adding more force into his punch, Ash is now struggling against the force of the punch. Breaking free, Ash jumps back out of the way. "Also isn't it common courtesy to give your name to your opponent."

"I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum and yours?"

"The name's Zander, the soon to be causer of your nightmares."

Running through the streets of Saffron Dawn weaves in and out of alleys trying to escape her pursuer. Sid, constantly chasing her, fires the beams of darkness at her, which he named Dark Pulse, forcing her to take certain alleys. After what felt like hours of running Dawn and Piplup reached a dead end. As they search for a way out Sid appears at the end of the alley, laughing. Frozen in fear, Dawn feels as vulnerable as she did 8 years and this time Ash wouldn't appear to save her. Sensing Dawn's fear, Piplup knew he needed to do something so he decides to charge towards Sid to head-butt him, however Piplup was easily knocked into the wall as if he was nothing.

"PIPLUP, NO!"

"Time to have some fun girly" Sid said, smirking.

Eyes watering, Dawn stands there helpless not even able scream. Piplup slowly stands, seeing Sid edging his way towards Dawn, and then using all the energy he can muster he charges towards Sid again. This time he is able to hit his target toppling Sid over and Piplup then jumps towards Dawn. Whilst heading towards Dawn, Piplup starts to glow and change shape. Dawn's eyes widens, shocked at the fact that Piplup has the same powers as Pikachu. Taking hold of the light, which was once Piplup, Dawn sees that he has changed into two handguns with a blue barrel.

"_What? Piplup had this power too?_" Dawn is suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by Sid getting up but instead of laughing he was growling.

"That's it no more games!" Sid shouted, "Seeing as you can fight, it's time to get more serious!"

His hands both become cover in a dark aura, "Shadow Claw!" He shouts as he charges toward Dawn. Instinctively, Dawn raise the guns and immediately pulls the triggers firing two blue spheres, resembling bubbles, at Sid. As soon as they came into contact with him they exploded sending him backwards into some bins.

As Sid rises from the trash a dark haze surrounds him and his eyes become red with anger. Dawn feels as if her body is being crushed by an invisible force. Pushing all worries of this to the back of her mind she takes a battle pose and prepares for whatever Sid was going to do. Sid jumps high into the air and fires a Dark Pulse towards Dawn. Without a moment of hesitation Dawn jumps out of the way, rolling across the floor, then positions herself aiming and pulls the triggers rapidly sending a barrage of 'bubbles' towards Sid. Unable to dodge, Sid slashes at most of the bullets with Shadow Claw but is still hit by a few stray shots. As soon as he lands he rushes at Dawn aiming to cut her in two. He fails as she jumps over him, firing a couple of shots before she lands. Once on the ground she turns point one of the guns at Sid only to be met by one of his claws. The battle was clearly taking its toll on Sid whereas Dawn seems fine despite her inexperience in a fight. The stand-off continues for a couple more minutes, neither one of them making the first move. Finally it was Dawn who made the first move. She knocks Sid arm away with the arm she had up and twisted around pointing the other gun into Sid's chest. Without thinking, she pulls the trigger sending Sid straight into the wall, winding him completely. As his body fell to the floor, Dawn stands there shocked at what she had just done and scared that she may have killed someone.


End file.
